The Egyptian Enchantress and the Desert Prince
by sylvia's wish
Summary: Princess Daisy Saliba, who is a woman of Egyptian/Arabian/Nubian descent, is greatly troubled. Dealing with the recent death of her father, and the new king in place being utterly evil, she is no doubt in great turmoil. When Morton meets her, she gets inspired to reclaim the throne and overthrow the tyrant in place. A crackfic of an odd pairing.
1. Daisy's Escape

Daisy felt the hot sand grazing her bare feet as she strode down the SarasaLandian open market.

She wore a loose-footing outfit of white and gold, consisting of wide pants and a long-sleeved shirt. A burgundy scarf was wrapped around her head, toiling her hair in a hidden bundle. Her deep blue eyes were the only things her face revealed due to a white cloth.

She scanned the ranks of market stands, clutching a gray sack of coins tightly. There were all sorts of merchants hopefully standing by tables, wishing to sell all kinds of goods, ranging from food, to jewelry, to electronics, to clothes, and even power-ups.

The scent of meat wafted up to Daisy's nose tantalizingly. There were hot dogs, ribs, fried chicken, you name it. But she decided to ignore them all so she could pursue some ice cream.

In this hot weather, there were no ice cream stands, strangely enough. There was only an out of order snow cone stand.

It was mostly jewelry, naturally since that was SarasaLand's main export. It had tombs and caverns filled with hidden treasure and boundless jewels. That, of course, and oil. Needless to say, her kingdom was pretty loaded.

Some old magikoopa at a stand of assorted baubles called for her attention, she turned to her, intrigued.

The old woman was ominously covered in a black cloak. "Good afternoon, dearie," she rasped. "Would any of my lovely items interest you today?"

Daisy looked at the majestic items before her, some of them emitted a mystic glowing, there were some wands, and potions, even a few ? mark blocks. But the most plain of all items was a burgundy mirror, just simply sitting there amongst all the other items in an eye-catching way.

Daisy lifted it, and saw not a princess, but an average-looking girl of Nubian/Arabian/Egyptian descent.

"My fair stranger, that looks ordinary, but is anything but that!" The magikoopa explained. "If it's user gazes upon it at the set of the sun, it will glow ominously, and by saying the magic spell, it will transform them into something else."

Daisy's interest instantly perked. Something else? How perfect- she was on the run from her palace, disguising as a lowly peasant and wandering around like a vagabond.

"Like what?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, it just happens," the magikoopa shrugged. "Whatever it is, it is sure to shape your destiny. The gods and goddesses of the koopas have bestowed their wisdom inside that mirror, it knows it's user well enough to have a satisfactory transformation."

"Sweet!" Daisy piped up. "So whats the magic word anyways?"

She spoke some growls and snarls of koopa language, roaring rapidly. Daisy just blinked in stupor, absolutely perplexed.

"Er, fine," the magikoopa gave in. "Just say, 'Magic Mirror-Take Me Away, Bring In the New Look' in your own language, I suppose."

"Will it work…?" Daisy asked skeptically.

"Of course!" the magikoopa broke into a violent coughing fit before continuing. "Sixty five coins, please."

"Uh, you okay?" Daisy frowned as she dug into her sack of coins.

"Yes, my dear," the magikoopa smiled sweetly. "Its just that… my health insurance doesn't cover my pharmaceutical needs. Don't worry, I'm not too frail for business yet."

"Um, yeah, the king sure is a jerk to the elderly and their health care," Daisy said empathetically. "He only cares for the young and the fit-scratch that, he only looks after himself."

"You know, you look uncannily much like Princess Daisy, did anyone ever tell you that?" The magikoopa asked, peering at her skeptically as she adjusted her monocle.

"Er, uh, yeah b-but I'm not…" Daisy said with a frown at the lie. "I'd die for the air conditioning of the palace walls."

"See you around, my fair customer," the sweet old lady smiled graciously.

"Bye!" Daisy chirped before leaving.

"Heh heh heh," the magikoopa cackled once she was long gone. "Have a nice day- Princess Daisy."

Daisy was now past the market, and walking through a vast desert, the sun beaming brightly on the horizon. It was a lonely road, with nothing but expansive sand ahead.

She was on the run from her uncle. Her dad, King Akram Saliba had deceased at seventy seven. Lucky number my ass, Daisy thought. If it was so lucky why was it his damn death age?!

But then again, she could not help but realize it was a good death, relatively speaking. He peacefully passed away in his sleep, having lived a fulfilling life.

Her uncle, King Adham Saliba, had practically smirked at the funeral like the heartless jerk he was. He was a tyrant, and clearly Daisy's grandpa had chosen his other son as the heir for a reason.

So far, he had already sent out troops of explorers in search of jewels in multiple caves and temples. The missions were severely dangerous, and he hadn't even had the chivalry to bother funding them with the proper safety equipment. So casualties were ensued to happen at one point.

He'd also kicked out her mom, Della, to make way for his own bride, Masika. Daisy was enraged, her mom was so sweet and delicate, the most angelic of queens she knew.

She never deserved to be thrown in a damp, dingy, mildew-infested dungeon for such a stupid reason- the public couldn't know she alive, so Masika could be queen.

But why he hadn't settled for polygamy was beyond Daisy. The dumb bastard had blatantly hit on her- his _niece._

_There she was, wearing a modest burgundy one-piece, swimming laps inside of a pool with impressive speed. SarasaLandian swimmers always anticipated water with their hot weather and all._

_Adham appeared, wearing some dark gray swim trunks. He had floppy dark red hair in messy curls, and amber eyes that were ignited with what Daisy found to be an evil, malicious glint. He was tan, even more so than her, and incredibly tall. For a guy that was seventy five, he was in good condition._

_But overall, he was still a wrinkly sack of old bones. He splashed into the water himself, swimming over to Daisy with a lecherous, cold, grin that gave her nightmares._

_"Hey there, my little budding flower," he attempted to be suave, sounding low and sinister if anything. "My, my, my, you sure are classy, wearing that one-piece. I can respect a woman who respect herself."_

_Daisy felt chills down her spine as he pressed his mouth close to her ear and whispered;_

_"But oh how I wish you'd wear something more revealing, like a string bikini or something."_

_Daisy swam away instantly, gritting her teeth as her cheeks glowed with a rosy red shade. How dare he, if her dad was alive, he'd have him skinned alive for that!_

_The news later got to Masika, who gasped in shock. Her face boiled blood red at the information._

_"I know right?!" Daisy said as she approached her with concern. "Your husband is disgusting!"_

_"No, you are," Masika spat, much to Daisy's surprise. "Stay away from my man!"_

_"… Hes all yours, crazy lady," Daisy muttered as she turned away, not wanting to deal with this woman at all._

_"Come back here, ya dumb harlot of a mistress!" Masika hysterically shrieked. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"_

_Something caught Daisy's foot, and she toppled to the floor. She whirled around in panic, and saw a whip in Masika's hands._

_"You wouldn't…" Daisy gasped._

_"Oh, you deserve this all the way through," Masika smirked, and with that, snapped away at Daisy relentlessly._

_Daisy shrieked in pain, shielding herself pathetically. Then, she got up, grabbed the whip, and pulled Masika in, dealing a punch to the side of her cheek._

_The fifty-four year old woman collapsed, gasping and sputtering for air. "How… dare… you.. filth…"_

_"Yeah, how dare I defend myself!" Daisy snorted. "Your abusive clutches are nothing like my delicate mother's, you're a terrible queen and everyone **hates** you."_

_The truth having been out, Masika gasped from the ground. "You… you can't be serious," she uttered out in horror._

_Daisy nodded. "I mean every single inch of that. You **suck**, the public loves my mother and the rightful holder of that crown you wear."_

_Masika whimpered ever so slightly, trying not to come off as pathetic. She was a lightly tanned old woman, with ash-blonde willowy wisps of hair that had the beginning tips of whitening. Her dark green eyes were round, and outstretched with shock._

_"I… h-hate you so much," Masika said before collapsing to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness._

_Then Adham burst into the room, his eyes wide in shook at the downed queen. Daisy backed away in horror as his jaw dropped._

_"You… you beat her up!" Adham cried in disbelief. "There's enough of me to go around, what's wrong with you?!"_

_"You… have to be kidding me," Daisy grumbled, then raised her voice. "No, I'm not getting anywhere near you, scum excuse of a king. She attacked me in a jealous fit of rage, and I merely defen-"_

_"Shes an old woman!" Adham roared. "I suppose you expect me to believe that damn story! GAAAURRDS! Fetch this scoundrel of a princess and put her in a cell far from her mom! Oh, and I'll be seeing you there tonight."_

_Daisy's eyes widened in outright horror. She tore past him, and ran down the hall. Three SarasaLandian guards, tall humans with bullet bill blasters and clanking metal armor pursued her._

_They were slow, eyes filled with sorrow. Clearly they were obedient to the king, but didn't want to harm their beloved princess at all._

_Daisy opened the window at the end of the corridor, and examined her yellow dress. The drop below was about four or six stories down._

_The guards quickened their pace as Adham yowled in protest behind them. Daisy took a leap of faith and fluttered down below like a leaf caught in the wind._

_Luckily, her landing on the floor was light and painless. She realized grimly she was now a prisoner in her own castle, and probably wanted dead or alive. There could be hundreds of posters printed with her on it by now, demanding she be brought back._

_Quickly, she made a sly sneak back into her castle, and snagged some peasant-like clothes for a convincing disguise. She was now in for a life of criminal background, running away from her own uncle. With that, she fled the castle and went off to the first place she could think of- the market._

Now, after all that, she was lugging her coin sack and newly obtained mirror across a seemingly infinite desert. Every direction she craned her neck towards was nothing but empty desert space.

"This is simply humid..." she muttered in annoyance. "I thought I was used to my homeland, but I could pass out any second now..."

Suddenly, the sky had an approaching dot of incoming brown rushing towards her. As it neared, she wondered if it was a mirage.

No, it was an airship! Alerted, she ducked and dug sand up above herself in order to camouflage.

Surely, it wouldn't want to land for _one _commoner, extremely far away in the distance of anything else?

But the airship must've wanted a discrete landing spot, because it lowered itself down. Much to Daisy's horror, she realized it was sealing her doom as a shadow of the massive ship loomed above her.

She would be crushed to death immediately. "Shit!" she cried as she tore off.

Her previous exhaustion put her in an alarmingly slow condition. She pathetically ran at a slow speed, catching her breath with each step.

"No! Don't kill me!" she pleaded as the airship got closer and closer to the ground.

Then an idea hit her like a lightning bolt. She reached into her coin bag instantaneously, digging furiously.

Meanwhile, on board, a brawny dark brown koopa with a grumpy attitude steered his ship effortlessly, holding the landing lever.

"Prince Morton!" A koopa minion of his scuttled into the steering room. "We're in the middle of nowhere, is this really a wise choice for landing?"

"Don't question me!" Morton huffed briskly. "We need to keep a distance from actual civilization. We don't intend to harm _any _actual innocent citizens, just send a message directly to Adham!"

"H-he could wipe us all out with one order of his troops," The koopa fretted. "He is no joke! His kingdom has more bombs than any other. Not to mention they could attack from underground!"

"Gah, don't give me that crap," Morton grumbled gruffly in denial. "I didn't want to return this aggression, but Lord Father wanted me to strike back immediately. Having conquered DesertLand before, he figured I would know how to deal with this sandy kingdom's war."

"Hey, you rhymed!" a shy guy soldier added with a slight giggle.

"Gee, nice way to make light of our dire situation!" The koopa minion snapped harshly.

"... Well I just think rhymes are entertaining," the shy guy squeaked lightly.

"Et hem!" Morton garnered their attention. "We are on enemy territory, proceed with caution. Everyone rally the tanks! We shall send seven troops, and don't be afraid to use rocket missiles is necessary. I myself will proceed with a clown copter of my own."

"Make sure you bring the protective plastic shield bubble overhead it, you could be slaughtered by incoming projectiles!" The koopa worriedly pointed out.

"Gah, quit your worrying general, we'll make it out alive," Morton swatted his arm casually. "This kingdom won't know what hit them. Now advance at the top of my orders!"

The general of the koopas took a mic, yelling into an intercom. Red lights flared with an irritating alarm as everyone met their battle stations with an urgent and swift pace.

Morton rushed out into the hall, red lights blurring his vision and a siren irritating his eyes. He put the annoyance of his professionally aside, and hopped into a clown copter with bullet bill blasters on either side, and a protective clear bubble on the top. He soared out the window of his doomship and was off.

He noticed some of his workers carrying a chunk of gray stone with curiosity. Flying over to them, he pressed an intercom so that they could hear him through the bubble.

"My fellow koopas, what in the world is that you're carrying?" Morton asked.

"Sir, its a stone girl we found beneath the ship's surface, sir!" An attentive koopa with a deep voice called out.

The soldier beside him nodded. "Its a wonder she didn't crumble beneath the ship's weight, Sire!"

"Enough with the 'sir' crap," Morton said in annoyance. "Also, she must've had a tanooki leaf or something."

"Its actually a statue leaf," one of the koopas corrected.

"Well, my bad wiseass!" Morton huffed. "Anyways, just put her in my clown copter, why doncha? I have no reason not to carry some extra luggage, and who knows, maybe she'll be of use. Like a ransom or anything!"

The statue transformed into a lively human, and she snorted indignantly. "Big fat brown turtle say whaaat?" she sassily snapped as she came to life before their eyes.

Morton blinked in stupor, his eyes aflutter, before turning cold and regaining his stoic composure. "Milady, we found you as a slate piece of stone, and figured we may as well bring you for ourselves."

"I may've been a statue, but I'm no prize to uphold!" she growled in offense. "Plus, you and your crew can shove your sneak attack up your ass, trying to get the surprise on _my _homeland!"

"... Well then, quite the hot-tempered one aren't you?" Morton inquired calmly. "Anyways, just hop in my car. You're not really in the area to reach any particular destination anyways. We're headed to the palace of Adham."

Daisy stomped her foot in anger. "Oh I'm _so _not going there!" she insisted friskily, shaking her head rapidly and crossing her arms stubbornly. "No way, nuh uh!"

"...Well then..." Morton grumbled. "Rot out in the desert, or melt to death under the sun's rays. I couldn't care less for your well being."

"...Wait," Daisy said softly. "I-I uh... suppose I could use a lift. But I'm _not _entering the actual palace's walls, or anywhere damn near it."

"Deal," Morton shrugged. "Hop in my clown car, or the tanks. I really couldn't care less. Oh, and I'm Prince Morton by the way. Welcome to the DarkLandian military forces."

"Charmed," Daisy dryly said. "I'm so flattered you guys found my land worthy of attacking."

"Oh, my dear," Morton smirked with great mirth as his fangs glinted. "You have no idea what a huge shitstorm of a war has been bestowed upon us. Trust me, your land is doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D to hell."

**AN: Yeah, that was a massive chapter. Just wanted to get a big jump-start I guess? I assure you, future updates will _not _be that long. _ At last, I don't plan for each chapter to be that long, so we'll see I guess. Longer it is, all the more editing for me!**

** Anyways, this chapter was sort of alot to take in, probably a bit much for my readers. Especially any easygoing readers. n_n My bad guys, anyways, unless you like long-winded chapters. Anyways, Happy New Years! Heres to a year ridden of writer's block and many, many, MANY great updates! =D**


	2. Vicious War:DarkLand VS SarasaLand Pt 1

The clown copter ride was surprisingly comfortable for a vehicle designed for combat. Red leather cushiony seats were built in, and there was even a well-stocked mini fridge.

"May I?" Daisy gestured towards the tiny freezer.

"Knock yourself out," Morton nodded curtly.

So she grabbed an orange soda, sipping it carefully, trying not to spill anything on the fine leather seats.

She nosily took notice of a pack of something odd, sticking right outside of Morton's shell.

"A cigarette pack, really?" Daisy butted into his business judgmentally. "Those things will slowly kill you."

"Koopas have lungs that can withstand them," Morton shrugged. "Plus, if I munch on them they can enhance my fire-spewing abilities."

"I see," Daisy said, wincing at the 'munch' part. "So, uh, you have six siblings right?"

She would do anything to keep the small talk going, so that the ride was not silently dull.

"Seven, actually," Morton grumbled. "Those little rascals are exasperating."

"Oh, so your like, Mr. Level-Headed against those rambunctious brothers and sisters of yours, eh?" Daisy mused.

"Well," Morton started. "Junior is a demanding brat, Wendy is a partying drama queen, Iggy owns a meth lab, Lemmy is a total clown-literally cause he excels in acrobatics, Larry is a conniving demon, Roy is a bit complex, and eh… I suppose Ludwig is tolerable-for now, at least."

"Explain, about Roy and Ludwig."

"Roy puts on a tough front, but he really just has anger issues," Morton explained. "That's why he chose to rule SkyLand, the citizens are known for being gentle and sympathetic towards even the baddest of brutes. He's really just a big fat softie at heart, if anything King Dad pressures him into being a brawny musclehead, and quite frankly, he fakes it pretty damn well."

"He sounds great," Daisy said sweetly. "I hope he learns how to embrace his soft side."

"Ludwig used to be nicknamed Kooky as a pre-teen, and he was a mad scientist- Iggy's inspiration for his own lab in fact. But now Ludwig is an intellectual egghead, who prefers reading, poetry, writing, classical music, and spell-casting."

"Huh, the more you know," Daisy said at the end of his long-winded explanation.

"Any siblings of your own?" Morton asked.

"I'm an only child, but my cousin Blaze is like a brother to me," Daisy explained. "He-"

"Is the prince of DesertLand, I know," Morton interjected. "I battled with him when he defended his land from the koopaling world takeover. Not too weak for a human."

"Hmph!" Daisy said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"…My bad," Morton shrugged. "But he truly did put up a fight. I would've lost if not for a boost from Kamek."

"That butler with the blue robe?"

Morton chuckled. "No, he is King Dad's former caretaker, now the royal assistant, and head of the magikoopas. He would seethe at the mere mistake of being thought of as a lowly butler."

"Sheesh, that old geezer really takes his role seriously I guess."

"Yes, Kamek is serious about his job indeed," Morton nodded. "Also, may I add that you were incredibly wise to turn to stone on the spot like that."

"Thanks!" Daisy beamed, bubbly as ever. "Boy was I panicking on the verge of that near death maneuver! Anyways, you're not too bad Morty."

"H-hey!" Morton huffed out in annoyance, steam rising from his frame. "T-thats a terrible nickname, rid of it this instant!"

"What's the matter, don't like cutesy nicknames?" Daisy tittered with mocking laughter. "How about Mortsy? TonTon? Brown boy? Sand-loving little koopa?"

"_Enough!" _Morton snarled, fed up. "_I _am the feared grandson of Morton Koopa Sr.! I swear he'll haunt you in your dreams for those damned cutesy nicknames!"

"Ooh, spooky!" Daisy giggled, completely undaunted by the threat. "Like I take that seriously."

"He was a frightening man!" Morton insisted. "H-he slaughtered thousands mercilessly, without a second thought! He cut the funding for all sorts of charities! He abused my father! H-he…"

Morton shifted uncomfortably before going on. "He… forced himself on Queen Toadstool's grandmother."

Daisy's head snapped up in alert. It just couldn't be so! Anyone but her sweet, beloved, ever so dainty friend Peach's grandmother!

"S-so he liked her as much-"

"Yes, Lord Bowser is following in his father's lascivious footsteps," Morton sighed in sadness.

An uncomfortable silence was ensued, lasting for what felt like centuries.

They flew overhead the South District SarasaLandian village, pink, ginger, and yellow sunset light dappling the houses with a beautiful glow.

Sunset? Daisy jerked upwards, stared at her bag. Sure enough, it was emitting a yellow glow.

Morton raised an eyebrow pensively, perhaps deciding if he should be alarmed or not, then shrugged it off with a grunt.

"Can I just… do a bit of magic in front of you?" Daisy requested awkwardly, she had no idea what she'd look like and honestly worried she would be turned into a pile of goomba droppings or something.

"Go ahead, my siblings and I use magic all the time anyways."

Daisy brought the mirror to her face, and uttered the magic sentence.

Gold ribbons flowed out of the mirror, and started binding her in a yellow glow. Morton gawked at the sight, eyes outstretched.

When the light and ribbons vanished, Daisy examined the mirror with a gasp.

She was a pale red-skinned koopa with a yellow shell. Her hair, still medium length like before, was in cherry-red curly locks. Her eyes were dark green, with flecks of yellow, overall sort of hazel. She was skinny, and a few inches taller than Morton.

"W-wow…" Morton choked out. "Your now a reptilian creature, dare I say a koopa much like me! It brings out a whole new you…"

"Perfect!" Daisy cheered, punching the air in success. "How about now I'm… Dandelion Koopa, or rather Dandy for short."

Morton face-palmed, shaking his head slowly. " A flower based name again? How about something Egyptian?"

"It's a disguise, okay?" Daisy snapped. "Plus, I have a yellow shell so its pretty damn suiting anyways."

"Fine, so be it, _Dandy_," Morton snorted. "I gotta say, my wand could never something fancy like that mirror."

"Yeah, well it's a good thing it worked, cause now I can go into the palace!" 'Dandy' pointed forward determinedly.

"What made you detest going there so much anyways?"

"King Adham, the dumb bastard," Daisy growled in a low voice. "Maybe my new reptile form can kick his ass. Hey, light bulb moment! Pass my one of those cigars so I can openly roast his ass 'til its toasty to a crisp!"

"Uh…" Morton trailed off as he scratched his head. "Well, y'see…"

"Not a sharer, are you?" Daisy pouted. "Fine! Keep the damn things. But seriously, count me in on the fighting!"

"You'll need to adjust to your new bodily form first," Morton spoke cautiously. "Not to call you weak or anything, Miss Dandelion, but this will be one ugly battle."

"Please!" Daisy scoffed. "Don't give me that shit. I've been hearing limitations and repressions my whole damn life! 'Princess, stay back! A woman of your virtue is not to meant to fight!'"

"Daisy… er, Dandy, I had no idea you were a princess, that makes me even more skeptical to send you out to battle," Morton frowned. "Not to contain you against your will for the hell of it, but… please, if you do fight, lay low, I don't want you getting hurt…"

He sounded sincere, so Daisy calmed down instantly, her rage melting into the same compassion as his. "Aw, Morty, you don't have to look after me!"

Morton gruffly let out steam from his nose at the nickname. "I told you-"

_Boom!_

They both jerked back as an explosion shook the vehicle. The bubble was still unscathed, but the bottom half of the car was bruised and battered severely. The clown lips frowned, with two Xs as it's eyes.

"Damn!" Morton hissed, grabbing the wheel. "A direct hit! Well, if it's a battle they want, it's a battle they damn well shall receive!"

Overhead, a tower had two human SarasaLandian soldiers, a canon beside them. They were glowering hatefully, glares full of haughty hatred.

"Reptile filth!" One of them screeched furiously.

"Scaly scum!" The other one yowled menacingly.

"Oh, I'll _so _get those bastards," Morton muttered angrily.

He fired four bullet bills, two from either side of the blasters, and they soared straight at the tower.

The soldiers ducked, each bullet missing. Morton growled, and drove his clown copter down towards them, the propellers swishing above their heads.

Their was a _clank _and smoke billowed with a cough and a sputter. The ride was leaning, teetering hazardously.

Daisy peered down and shrieked in fear. A soldier had jammed a harpoon into one of the propeller blades.

Morton let half the protective bubble slide away, and jumped out of the flying car, shaking the ground and sending shock waves as he landed.

The soldiers stumbled, and one of them let go out of the harpoon. The clown copter crashed to the floor down below.

"No!" Morton cried, jumping off the tower immediately.

Daisy took a leap of faith and jumped out the open half, rolling to the floor disgracefully. The clown copter hit the floor, and was half-buried in the sand, smoke immensely billowing from it now.

"You okay?!" Morton asked with great concern.

"Hell yeah, don't worry about me!" Daisy cried out with a blood-pumping fist raised. "Now lets go take care of my-those warriors!"

As Morton helped her up generously, a soldier readied a harpoon at him, then shot it out.

"Look out!" Daisy screeched, rapidly flailing her arms.

There was a _ping, _and Morton turned around curiously. "Eh?" he peered behind him.

The harpoon was bent in half on the floor, his shell not impacted at all. He looked up at the two soldiers with a darkened glare.

The realization that their weaponry was useless dawned upon them, both exchanging a glance of panic.

"Uh… he did it!" one of them cried, pointing to the other.

"No, it was him!" the second one childishly screeched.

Morton blew a blast of bright yellow fire at them, and they scattered like mice.

"Looks like those two goons are taken care of," Morton smirked ruthlessly. "Heh, those damn fools, trying to get the sneak attack of a harpoon at us."

"Damn…" Daisy said, jaw fallen in gaping awe. "Mort, my pal, your shell is just… real mighty and tough."

"Lets get a move on, I see one of the tanks!" Morton rushed forward immediately.

Daisy followed, surprised at how much faster her speed was. This body ruled! She let out a loud, cheery, 'Woohoo!' and ran at a fast speed, letting her arms up at either side in a childish manner.

Morton grumbled at her, and she laughed at his friskiness. "Don't be like that! Its fun to run as a koopa, where has this feeling been my whole life?"

"We are fairly superior," Morton shrugged. "Now c'mon, I see the tank!"

Their was a red and black tank with a Bowser signal on it was present, and three koopa soldiers were inside it already.

"Hop on in!" Morton ordered as he climbed onto the back, his sturdy claws gripping the tank as he heaved himself upward with a massive grunt.

Daisy tried to do the same, and an awful screech sounded as her claws slid downward. "Help, Morty, I'm slipping!"

He reluctantly slid downward, and grabbed her with one arm, pulling them both up with impressive strength. Then he dived onto the ledge at the top of the tank and toppled to the floor in exhaustion.

"Why did I save you?" He muttered in disgust. "You called me _Morty."_

"Morty?" One of the soldiers repeated. "Seriously_, Morty_?!"

The other two burst into laughter, the first one's face puckered in utter disgust. Morton glumly lowered his head and grumbled inaudible swears.

"I swear, your dad would've beheaded that girl first thing if he got called that, never mind what your grandpa would've done," The koopa shook his head slowly, then his gaze was darker. "Anyways, go downstairs to the lower deck. The missiles need to be launched!"

"Right away," Morton nodded curtly, grabbing Daisy by the arm, then halting. "By the way, this is… Dandelion, but you guys can call her Dandy."

"Sup?" Daisy gave a spunky spin around at the introduction.

"… Hey there," a second soldier said as he eyed for the first time, tongue lolling. "Mm, hot damn, didn't know babes were permitted to the forces. Welcome, ya lucky broad, to the best military around!"

"Babe?" Daisy repeated uncomfortably at the lecherous soldier. "Ugh, Morton lets go."

Downstairs was an all-black room with a screen that showed the world in front of the tank in a green light, confusing instructions flashing all over the screen. Their was a keyboard with some control panels in front of it. Morton sat down in an office chair, and Daisy joined him on a second seat.

"The hell does all this stuff even mean?" she spat out, utterly perplexed.

"It means your kingdom is doomed," Morton responded. "Now watch in awe as I launch the first missile!"

Pressing a cliche big red button, a black torpedo blasted off with a rapid speed.

Daisy watched in awe as a windy sandstorm caused an upright burst of sand to spring up from the ground, and the torpedo got caught in it. It spun around before losing it's speed, and fell to the ground in a crumpled up heap of dented metal.

"Lucky for my people," Daisy mumbled in disbelief.

"Gah, such a lame coincidence," Morton hissed, unimpressed. "You won't be so fortunate next strike!"

Daisy guiltily watched as he slammed his fist on the button thrice, three torpedoes zooming off into the distance, heading straight for the palace walls.

There was a triple boom, and a burst of flames was alive everywhere. Some of the towers before the palace collapsed, and one was heading towards the tank.

"Ahhhhh!" Daisy shielded her eyes from the incoming tower.

"Quit your damn worrying," Morton grumbled as he grabbed a yellow lever, and pulled it to the right.

The tank swerved out of the way, and the tower fell onto the sandy floor right beside it.

"Phew, nice driving!" Daisy said in relief.

"No time for compliments!" Morton briskly snapped. "Now its time to infiltrate the target."

As the tank advanced towards a massive golden gate that blocked it's path, Morton merely let out a gruff snort, and pressed a green button. The tank accelerated, and brutally smashed its way through the gate.

"Repair damages," Daisy grumbled to herself. "Such a pain. Why must Adham insist on war?"

Suddenly, a plane flew overheard, and it had a red diamond signal on it. Daisy gasped at the familiar signal.

"It's a RubyLand war plane!" Daisy exclaimed. "I forgot that Adham declared war on many other kingdoms too!"

"Aw, and here I thought DarkLand was special," Morton feigned looking hurt. "Anyhow, aren't they like… considered part of Nubia in our world? I'm no geography expert, but I'm pretty sure they're a neighboring kingdom."

"Well, they were our allies alright," Daisy sighed. "But King Adham, the fool, he offered less of his side of the trade bargain and demanded more from their part. When they called off their partnership, he was fuming, and burned down one of their banks in fury. Now I think they want nothing but for us all to suffer."

"Well… does this inadvertently make them on my side?" Morton peered at them in wonder. "Maybe, DarkLand could use a wealthy ally."

"They don't seem to be bombing us from above, so perhaps," Daisy frowned.

"Sorry the brute of a king is hurting your land so badly," Morton empathetically sighed. "I myself am a desert lover, and it hurts me, less so than you but still. This place is breathtaking and a dream come true."

"Thanks, I guess," Daisy shrugged it off. "But as long as Adham is in reign, its understandable. I-I can't stand that guy, and if I need to hurt myself in order to get the message across, then so be it."

Daisy's gaze darkened, her green eyes narrowed into a menacing slit, and she pressed the red button herself. A torpedo flew across the tank and directly onto the front door of the palace.

"Nice!" Morton complimented. "Now we can enter."

As the tank rolled forward, into the massive front room of the palace, at least sixty soldiers rushed forward, each steadying an arrow launcher.

The three koopas from the top immediately scrammed to the bottom floor.

"Prince, what do we do now?" One of them panicked.

"Well," Morton spoke calmly, as if they weren't severely outnumbered. "I suppose we could-"

Something crashed onto the rooftop, and the whole tank shook violently.

Daisy fell out of her seat, and one of the workers caught her, helping her up.

"Hey babe," he winked. "The names Henry Koopa. Hit me up sometime when we aren't in the middle of a war."

Daisy inched away from him with a frown, and he slyly handed her a slip of paper. She knew it was his number, and hesitantly put it into her shell, making a mental note to discard of it later.

One of the koopas scurried up top, then came back down.

"They dropped a spiked ball on top of us," he reported grimly. "We're loosing speed."

"Damn, so much for my plan of running them all over," Morton snapped.

"_That _was your plan?!" Daisy shrieked. "Okay, its official, were screwed."

"Silence," Morton muttered. "There has to be another way… Oh, I know!"

"W-what is it, Prince Morton?" One of the koopas asked hurriedly.

"We go out and wipe out one by one!" Morton suggested, raising his fist in the air joyously.

"Yeah!" a chorus of cheers rang out.

"W-what?!" Daisy gulped. "Are koopas really that strong?"

"Trust me, we sure as hell are," Henry nodded at her. "Now c'mon! Lets slaughter those puny human guards."

They ran up to the deck, and Daisy reluctantly followed.

"Sure you wanna come?" Morton frowned, peering at her skeptically. "You haven't even had the basics of fighting taught to you yet."

"Shut your muzzle," Daisy hissed. "I can take care of myself…! But please, have my back during the fight."

The three koopas had already gone into their shells, rolling around and knocking at least twenty soldiers off their feet. No matter how many arrows were fired, the toughness of their shell could not be penetrated.

Morton performed a ground pound, and the whole floor shook with a flurry of shock waves. A good proportion of soldiers fell to the feet, dropping their weapons clumsily.

Daisy grabbed one, and shot an arrow up at the rope holding the chandelier.

It crashed to the floor, taking out at least seven soldiers. There only seemed to be about sixteen of them left.

"Take this!" Daisy lashed out with her claws, furiously swiping at the nearest one.

The soldier raised his arm to defend himself, and Daisy halted before she could land a scratch. She knew this guy- he had a family to take care of. Ben, that was his name. He was always joking around with a bright smile outside of the battlefield.

Daisy hesitated, and he blinked in surprise. Nodding and gesturing for him to leave, he fled the scene immediately. His was confused but accepted the offer of mercy.

Morton breathed fire on the last of the soldiers, and that was that.

"Woo! Koopas really are powerful!" Daisy cheered. "Now where to?"

"We deliver a message to the throne room, looking for the king himself," Henry cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, lets go!" Daisy rushed forward. "Follow me, I know just where the throne room is!"

The three koopas exchanged a confused glance, and Morton gestured them to follow. They did just that, and the five of them ran straight up the winding stairs.

Daisy burst the door open, and there was the throne room she was so accustomed to. Maids rapidly fled the scene, their shrill screams echoing the room. Queen Masika was at the throne, frowning at the invasive crew of five.

"My husband is in his personal chambers!" she cried, shielding her arms. "Don't hurt the messenger!"

"C'mon, move along, we shouldn't harm a woman!" One of the koopa workers shouted. "Now where are his majesty's living quarters?"

"Up your ass!" a harsh voice snarled.

There, wearing dark red armor and carrying an unsheathed sword, stood a crowned brunette who was holding his sword to the koopa. He held it to his throat, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

He had a lean, brawny, well-sculpted body, and a creamy yellow tan complexion. His chestnut brown eyes sparkled with great mischief. He had auburn brown spiky disheveled hair, with blonde tips at the tip top of it's roots.

Daisy would know this man anywhere-it was Prince Blaze.

"Oh, Blazey!" she cried out happily. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

_Oops._

"I haven't seen you _ever_," his face was still hostile. "So don't try to act familiar with me, stranger!"

"You!" Morton cried angrily.

"_You," _Blaze met his glare unabashed.

His sword swiped at Morton, who used his claws to strike back. They met in a fury of clashing, grunting, and heaving as they dueled it out.

"_I-Ive got to stop this!" _Daisy didn't want to see either of them hurt, not her cousin or her new found friend.

"Blaze, I swear, its me!" She exclaimed desperately. "On your seventh birthday, I pushed you into a pile of mud, and it turned out to be quicksand! Boy was that a hassle, it took us three hours to get you out!"

Blaze ceased his attack, and since Morton was a man of honor, he did likewise. Blaze was staring at 'Dandy' in disbelief.

"Also, I know your favorite food is anything spicy!" Daisy added. "A-and you suck at the roulette table, you always lose! Plus, your favorite color is blue, and you and I were hanging out with Peach one time and she-"

"Enough!" he raised a hand in silence. "That memory is one I'm taking to the grave. Plus, how dare you impersonate my beloved cousin, random koopa!"

"But its me, I swear!" Daisy insisted. "Morty, tell him I transformed!"

"You're friends with that guy?" Blaze frowned.

"You're still calling me that?" Morton frowned.

The koopas soldiers giggled at the name, and Morton crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Ick, Princess Daisy, please tell me you didn't turn yourself into a god awful koopa!" Masika snorted haughtily. "Cause you look revolting as a turtle! Those damn red locks of messiness!"

"She looks more than fine, you old hag," Henry snarled at the queen, who gasped and sent a death glare at him.

"…Well, you must be her," Blaze said slowly and hesitantly. "But… why are you a koopa?"

"Long story, anyways, I um, came here with Morton and his troops," Daisy sheepishly answered, lowering her head in shame.

"So you're not Dandelion, you're a SarasaLandian princess," one of the koopas muttered to himself.

Masika lifted her phone and snapped a picture.

"Now King Adham can change the wanted posters of yours, criminal!" She tittered with mean laughter. "Also, I'll text him that you're here immediately!"

"No!" Daisy cried, slapping her hand to her face. How could she be so stupid as to reveal herself in front of the malicious, sly, manipulative queen?

"Leave her be!" Blaze growled. "Anyhow, Daisy, why assist Bowser's army? Just _why?"_

"I-I was rescued by Morton out in the desert," she explained with a gulp. "He told me to hop in his car, and I gratefully accepted the ride. Now I just sort of ended up here by a stream of events, mostly fighting because I hate my uncle."

"Well, I miss my uncle," Blaze sighed. "The old king, or rather your father, was so much better… Anyways, I suppose I can forgive you. But man, I never would've guessed you'd be a koopa these days!"

"How disgusting, you were once a magnificent young lady, now you're a reptilian disaster."

Everyone turned to see Adham, slinking over to them slowly and malevolently. Daisy swallowed in fear convulsively at the sight of her approaching uncle, who did _not _look pleased.

**Quick update, I know. Don't expect anything this speedy regularly, I just have a lot of time on my hands as of now. Shout out to my very first reviewer, TheGoofyMouse, for such kindness! Seeya next update guys!**


End file.
